Colour Me In
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Getting Kendall to model for your still life study sounded like a good plan but he has other colourful ideas in mind. Rated M because of sexy times. Enjoy! Please R&R. Thanks! :)


**_Hey! So I've been listening to Zedd a lot lately, and the song Hourglass has particularly been stuck in my head and then I just had this idea playing around and thought it might work. Go listen to the song if you haven't heard it! It's fab. Thanks for reading and please review if you want to. Thanks! ~ hereiamdestroya _**

* * *

_ -__Just an outline made of skin And my walls are paper thin I want to let you colour me in-_

"Do I really have to do this?" Kendall asks from where he sits in the centre of your apartment's living room. You had moved everything around before he'd gotten home from work in preparation – the sofas pushed aside, a chair in the middle on the fluffy dark blue rug he'd bought not too long ago. You told him the apartment didn't need it and he joked that although you had an artistic viewpoint, nothing would stop him from buying it. He slouches, green eyes looking over at you.

"Yes. Please. I really need to get these still life sketches done by Monday otherwise my tutor will kill me." You tell him. You had travelled half way across the country to study Art at UCLA and you didn't want to fuck it up. Falling in love with Kendall had not exactly been a part of the plan. But it was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

"Fine fine fine!" He says defeated, sitting up straight.

"Okay, you literally just have to sit still for a bit." You tell him, assembling your easel and grabbing everything you needed – your smaller sketchbook, a few sheets of paper and some charcoal and pencils.

_Step one – look at the subject. And really look._

You remembered your tutor's exact words and let your eyes look to it.

You start at the top. Blond hair, dark blond. A dirty shade of it. No hair products so it hangs loosely, not reaching his eyes.

Eyes, warm tropical green. Slight touch of hazel, very slight. God, those eyes.

Trying to concentrate, you avert your eyes to his bone structure. Long, elongated, beautiful. How did you think you'd be able to do this without falling a little bit more in love with him?

When you look to his mouth, his lips form the biggest smile ever and you flick back up to his amused eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to me drawing me." He laughs gently with an easy grin.

"I will be in a second…I need to work out your features. Keep quiet, you!" You say but he does stop smiling. Just looks at you.

Once you've sketched out his facial structure and features, you force him to sit straight on and pull your easel round in front of you, only having to turn your head a slight amount to be able to see the subject.

"Okay, you can talk now." You tell him, finally starting working.

"What shall we talk about?" You hear him smirk.

"How was work?" You ask, starting with the detail of his eyes.

"It was good. Just did a couple of TV interviews so yeah, it was fun…" He tells you and although you hear him you're not really paying attention. You continue sketching, adding charcoal to define the shadows on his body as he talks.

"-And then I tried on your knickers and went running down Hollywood Boulevard-"

"That sounds fun- _WHAT_?" You almost drop your equipment and when you look up, Kendall is in fits of laughter, his cheeks already turning pink at the sight of your distressed expression. "Oh, shut up!"

He laughs again but when you tell him you need to finish the piece he eventually stops and does his best to keep a straight face.

"You're so _hot_ when you concentrate." Your boyfriend says with a tone of sultriness in his voice. You can't tell whether he's joking or not but you ignore him anyway. You continue working on the eyes, and then onto the cheekbones, doing your best to really capture the way they aren't prominent but are still visible, and manage to shape his face rather delicately, considering the prominence of his nose and jaw line structures. He can't pull his chair any closing, the easel being in the way, but he reaches a hand out and rests it on your thigh, moving it slowly up and down the length of your flowing skirt.

"Kendall, don't." You tell him. "I need to get this work done."

"…We could make some art ourselves, _together_…"

You laugh before you can help it and look over at him. "Kendall! That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard you say-"

He's closer than you thought and when his lips attack yours in a meeting of hotness and pleasure, you let your shoulders drop and push your equipment down onto the floor. It'll wait.

Kendall pulls you into his lap, your legs wrapping around his waist as he allows his mouth to latch onto your neck, leaving a mark and back up to your mouth, your jawline, your mouth again. You push your fingers up through the locks you studied not too long ago and your hips writhe up into his body.

He stands, lips still attached to yours, and kicks the chair back holding you still. He sits down on the soft rug, and leans forward until you're lying on your back, him hovering over you.

He kisses down your neck again and doesn't stop when he reaches your stomach, or your hips, only when he gets to your thighs and precedes you pull your skirt down while you take off your t-shirt. You lean up a little to yank his sweatshirt off him and throw it across the room before waiting for him to take his jeans off, leaving the pair of you in your underwear.

Kendall pulls at your underwear, removing both pieces, leaving you quite bare. His fingers tap on your thighs, feeling the soft skin.

"I should have a painting made of you…in this _exact_ position." Kendall licks his lips as he looks down at your body. He slowly pulls his underpants off and kicks them away. He brings his face down to yours, kisses you for what feels like forever and runs his hands from the top of your head all the way down your body until your thighs again.

"_Don't tease me_." He never quite realizes what his words; his voice does to you and to your body. You jerk your hips up, wanting his attention.

"It would be a _masterpiece_…" he almost growls, mouth close to your ear.

You can't take it anymore. You pull him down into you, crying out in ecstasy when you feel his red hotness inside you. You grab his hips, guiding him but he kisses you erratically, not in time with his thrusts and when he grunts, you quiver.

Mercilessly he pounds into you and even though you don't think he can, in-between breaths, you caw out "_Don't stop-ngh-fucking me_". You're not sure how much longer you can last and when you feel him reach his hand up and put two of his fingers into your mouth to hold your head still, humming Kendall's name, you cum, writhing out with his movements. He lets go of your mouth and attaches his lips onto yours as he cums too, crying out your name.

Once he's finished and both your breathing patterns are back to normal, he falls down next to you and rests his head on your bare chest, his arm laying haphazardly over your rib cage, protectively. You kiss him sweetly and feel him smile and when he looks up at you, there's a smugness in those thick eyebrows of his.

"See, aren't you glad I made us buy this rug? I knew it'd come in handy."


End file.
